


Childish Games

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Childish Games

Lenny had been asking me to bring him onto the pitch after a game for a long time. Well, asking in the way that any toddler would, by pointing at the TV and yelling. Of course he had seen children on the pitch before, but those children usually only walked on with us and then left. I didn’t think that he would settle for that. And so, I asked Klopp if it would be ok to bring Lenny on after our next game, which he agreed to, and Lenny would even be able to meet Emma.

Lenny loved Emma, every time he saw her on the TV he shouted ‘Bee!’ and pointed.

~

He was being a little monkey, but no more than usual when I went to collect him from the stands after the game. He grinned at me as I reached for him and cuddled into my chest as I held him.

“You’re coming on the pitch now.” I told him as I carefully carried him down the steps and onto the pitch, ushered all the way by the stewards. Some of the crowd has stayed. The team was not playing well so a lot of them left too. Those who had stayed would be rewarded by the players staying out on the pitch a little longer than normal.

They were singing loudly, but that didn’t seem to bother my son who decided that he would join in by clapping, but he was a little bit out of time. I walked along by the bench introducing him to as many players and staff as I could find, even getting Kloppo to give him a high five.

He seemed to be having a good time and had calmed down a little bit from when I first brought him on, that was until he spotted Emma.

“Bee!” he shouted, pointing at Emma. I turned around there she was, our mascot. He made a little huffing noise until I took him over to her.

The first thing he did was pull one of her antenna, and it was so hard that I thought that the costume head would fall off and ruin the whole thing. Thankfully, it did not.

“Do you like the bee?” I asked him.

He screwed his face up so much that he kind of looked like Mario for a second and then started to shake his head. “No beeeee.”

~

After the bee incident he fell asleep on me so I was able to give him back to his mum for a little while, so that I could go in and get changed, we were having dinner after the game as a group, just some of the players, wives, girlfriends and children. We did this every once in a while after a home game as we were all close friends.

Lenny didn’t usually like to play with the other children, he was a bit of an introvert and instead would sit and play with his cars. His favourite was now a miniature version of my Aston Martin that Pierre had given him at Christmas. Lenny liked to think that he was just like daddy so Pierre had gotten him the perfect gift.

Lenny was being a little cheeky at the dinner table, saying ‘no’ to everything offered to him. That was his favourite word by far. Asking him what he wanted to eat was useless, because even if you offered him his favourite he would look at you innocently, like a little cherub, and then say no.

I made the decision for him and ordered his favourite meal, although I was sure that some of it would end up all over his face, on his clothes and possibly on other people.

When the food came he clapped his hands and used his fork like he had been told to, that didn’t stop him from launching his garden peas all over the table. Which reminded me of a dinner a few months ago with the national team when he had dropped a fish finger on Ann Kathrin.

I kept catching him leaning over the side of his chair and peeking under the table, I wondered what he was looking at until I felt the dog brush against my leg.

“He’s being really good today.” Pierre said to me, laughing as he topped up my drink.

“Wait for it…” I said.

As if he knew what I was thinking he lifted one of the sausages off of his plate and dropped it over the side of his chair for the dog to eat, then laughed, pointing at what he had done.

“That’s why we don’t have a dog.” I rolled my eyes. I looked at my son, trying hard to contain my laughter.

It wasn’t as funny as him ruining one of Ann’s Chanel dresses, but it was pretty close.


End file.
